This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present invention that are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic devices, such as computer systems, may utilize one or more heat sinks to maintain system components at acceptable operating temperatures. Some heat sinks include a plurality of fins to increase the heat transfer from the components to the environment. In certain applications, fans circulate air in the vicinity of the heat sink to promote a greater rate of heat transfer.
As technology advances, electronic devices contain an increasing number of components that generate heat and, thus, may employ several heat sinks and other complicated cooling configurations. Unfortunately, the use of several heat sinks tends to increase costs and complexity, such as in the manufacturing, assembly, and repair of the electronic devices and associated heat sinks. For example, certain applications may mount the heat sink with glue, solder, thermal grease, and/or multiple screws.